User blog:AngelSasayaki/Everything Wrong With This Wikia
1. The Design: The design looks like a site designed in 2001 or 4chan. Nah, scratch that. This is much worse than 4chan. Admins, what do you think we are? A bunch of 5 year olds that don't give a shit about how it looks? This looks like a website designed in 2001. Oh yeah, and the homepage looks like it took 1 minute to design! 2. The Admins: 'Oh my, the admins on this wikia fucking suck! Let's start with the biggest dickhead of all, BeccaSchemecca! She doesn't give a shit about anyone on this site. Hell, I would even call her an abusive admin! Now let's start off with the lazy one that doesn't do anything to improve this site, Elizabeth Georgeos! Like, she's even active and she doesn't do anything! Now, the only nice one, Sutowe12. At least he cares about his wikia and isn't a complete asshat. '''3. Blocking: '''The admins on this wikia block everyone for no fucking reason! Example, I was blocked for removing art when I was doing the right thing. But nope! Becca blocked me because she's so damn butthurt! Not to mention, a lot of my friends get blocked for doing nothing. Thankfully, most of them expired. '''4. Page Protection: '''These admins need to get a grip, they protect pages like Just Dance 2016 despite the fact they could Semi-Protect it. Instead they make it so only admins can edit it. There are only 3 admins on this wikia. Meaning only 3 damn people can edit it! That's what I call bullshit! They also protect pages for no reason whatsoever. *Cough*Cough*Otheruserspages*Cough*. '''5. Editing Other Peoples Pages: '''Now, does anyone remember the Icekingfan incident? I sure do. Becca was editing that page for no reason whatsoever. IT'S THEIR FUCKING PAGE! LET IT BE! I mean, seriously people work hard to make pages and here y'all admins ruining the pages! Despite the fact you're "''admins". '''6. The Community: Oh my fucking god! The community is terrible! Hell! Even the admins are terrible. But the worse of all, the non admins. They annoy everyone else and are always quiet. None of them can take a joke or ever joke. It's just some bland, stale, place that's quiet! At least other wikias are nice and actually care about the community. 7. Using Other Peoples Content: '''Now, I've seen tons of lazy dickheads use other peoples content '''WITHOUT permission. Which is fucking rude if you ask me. People work hard to make work yet here you are! Stealing it without permission! Hell! Even an admin did this once! You guys shouldn't use other peoples content they worked hard to make. Even if you don't claim it as yours, it's still really rude. '''8. The Wikia in General: '''Let's see... Design of a 2005 website? Check! Abusive admins? Check! Blocking people for no reason? Check! Page protection for no reason? Check! Editing other peoples pages? Check! Horrible community? Check! Using other peoples content? Check! Jeeze, this is by far the worse community I have ever seen. Everyone on this wikia is stale and ignorant jerks! Category:Blog posts